scottsterlingsfacefandomcom-20200214-history
80's TV Show Parody: Saved by the Joke/Transcript
James: So that's why Mrs. Bradshaw was acting so weird; the janitor poisoned her food! Natalie: Woah. Did you have to rewrite that paper for her class? James: Nope, but I still got an A. Mallory: Oh Tommy, you always get out of things so easy. No fair! James: Hey, I'm gonna need that A if I'm gonna get into the same college as you. Mallory: You're gonna go to college? James: I'll go wherever you go. Mallory: I'm going to Yale. James: I'll work in the cafeteria wherever you go. As long as we can be together. Stacey: Wa, wa, wa, wa, wa, wa. Adam: Wa, wa, wa, wa, wa, wa. Another successful Rex and Scooter shenanigan. Wha, wha, wha. Stacey: Wha, wha, wha. Natalie: Oh, you guys! Mallory: Wait, weren't we just in a classroom? Talking about college? James: I don't know what you're talking about, babe, but you're real cute. Natalie: No, she's right. I just had a sandwich in my hand and now it's gone. Stacey: "Oh, I'm Karen and I like to eat sandwiches like a cow." Adam: "Fat-shaming isn't a thing yet!" Stacey: Wa, wa, wa, wa, wa, wa. Adam: Wa, wa, wa, wa, wa, wa. Rex and Scooter strike again! Stacey: Wha, wha, wha, wha. Adam: Wha, wha, wha. James: Those two kill me! Mallory: Okay! Now, do you guys see what I'm talking about? Both times, Rex and Scooter made a joke, and then... Natalie: We're all wearing different clothes. How many days just went by during that freezeframe? James: Come on, guys. You don't honestly think we're losing time. Stacey: Dude! When did you get your ear pierced? James: What? Ah! Adam: Did Tommy just say something or am I "earring" things? Mallory: Wait! No! Stacey: Wa, wa, wa, wa, wa. Adam: Wa, wa, wa, wa, wa. Natalie: Guys! No! Stacey: Rex and Scooter at it again! Stacey: Ah! Oh! How long have I been paralyzed?! James: Dude! Natalie: We keep getting frozen and then stuff gets real. Adam: Guys! Look at my funny hat! James: Scooter! Stop! Your jokes are causing this! Mallory: No! James: Ah, man. Stacey: Karen is dead, y'all. Mallory: What is happening?! James: Guys, I just realized I don't even think I have parents. Like I just get in trouble with you guys at school, and then learn life lessons from Mrs. Bradshaw. Mallory: No one cares, Tommy. Adam: Guys, guys. Calm down! You know what always helps when things get really dark? Mallory: What? Adam: Laughter! Stacey: Oh! Mallory: Oh! Scooter's dead too! James: What? How? Matt: You're under arrest for kicking Scooter in the throat until he died. Stacey: What? I don't- How would I even do that? I'm paralyzed! G... Guys, help! No, no, no, no! Someone, crack a joke! Quick! James: Oh! Mallory: Oh! Stacey: Oh! Man, this is just getting worse! Adam: Hey! I was just faking my death. Uh, yeah, they're dead for real. Mallory: Whoa, I just dozed off and had a really crazy dream. Yep, everything's normal. Category:Season 8